<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Know What To Do by FrogDadUntitled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881639">I Don't Know What To Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled'>FrogDadUntitled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Gen, also i will probably make more stuff with am and the team, and explain why am exists at a different point, this is my first criminal minds fic be nice pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is tired and stressed, so he talks to the only team member who will listen. Takes place between Season 5 Episodes 2 and 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; Am the Frog (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Know What To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hotch watches as JJ leaves the bullpen and walks out the glass double doors. He sighs, trying to ignore the headache making itself known. The stress of cases and the paperwork afterwards is getting to him more than ever, especially since his mental wellbeing might be compromised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks down at the report he’s trying to write about the Louisville case, but words and letters blur and fly off the page. It’s late. He should be asleep. No, no, he needs to get this done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe he should take a short break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hotch exits his office and walks down to Garcia’s computerized layer. He opens the door and sees the large tank slightly illuminated with the glowing rock placed in one of the back corners.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He crouches in front of the glass, dark eyes spotting the small spotted frog resting on one of the partially submerged logs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Am.” Hotch says quietly, and the frog moves slightly but otherwise doesn’t react. “It’s, uh, it’s Hotch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh God what is he doing? Talking to Garcia and Reid’s pet frog? He doesn’t even know if Am <em>understands</em> human language.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Am also will listen. Hotch needs someone to listen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a stabilizing breath before continuing. “I feel like I’m being watched. All the time. I probably am, between Strauss and Foyet, but,” he trails off for a minute, lost in thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m missing seeing my son grow up, too. And I know that I may have acted irrationally in Kentucky with the police and my team, but we should have seen the signs. We’ve done this job long enough to know the signs. I should have-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Am croaks, and Hotch snaps out of his monologuing to see that the frog had turned to face him. He almost smiles. Almost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hotch sighs. “You about to get after me?” He asks, to which Am croaks again. “Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two sit in a semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes until Hotch says one more thing. “Am, I really don’t know what to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then Hotch stands up, looking at his watch. “I need to finish that report. Good night, Am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hotch doesn’t sleep that night.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed :) I plan on doing more stuff with Am and the team, including why the heck Am is at the BAU. Which might be against regulations but idc because I love Am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>